Brutus the Saiyadevil
by Hadez69
Summary: Brutus, the son of Broly (Super), has now completed his father's rigorous training, and it is now time for him to move out into the world. While traveling, Brutus gets summoned to another world. He arrives in Kuoh Town and is directly outside of Kuoh Academy. Curious, Brutus decides to explore his new surroundings and one night he meets a certain red-haired, crimson princess.
1. Chapter 1

"Rahhhhh!" the young super saiyan yelled, as he decked his father in the cheek and sent him flying and sliding across the ground.

"*huff* *huff* *puff*," he falls to the ground on one knee and returns to his normal state. "How was that father?"

The ground started to shake and Broly erupted from the ground, enveloped by his surging, overwhelming green ki. He started to laugh maniacally and concentrated his aura into his right hand to create a powerful ki blast. Brutus got up slowly and powered up once more.

"Just try and survive this one!" shouted Broly, as he proceeded to fire the blast at his son.

Brutus stuck out his arms to stop the blast but it was too much for him to handle. He started to get sucked into the blast and he screamed in agony.

"Come on son, I know this isn't all the power you can muster! If you can't even push back something like this then you're a pathetic excuse for a saiyan warrior!"

Brutus gritted his teeth and shouted, "I'll... show you... WHO'S AN EXCUSE!". He mustered up the rest of his strength and started undergoing a transformation. His torso became much larger, and the rest of his body expanded as well, ripping his purple jeans and his lime-green tracksuit. His hair spiked up and turned green and his pupils faded from his eyes.

"NGHHHHRRRAAHHHHHH!" he shouted as a battle cry, and miraculously he managed to push his father's blast back at him. Broly, in awe, barely manages to dodge his own attack and the blast flew into the depths of space, where it exploded, creating something that seemed like a green nebula.

Brutus, drained from deflecting his father's blast and from experiencing a new power, reverts to his normal state once more. "What...was...that?...*huff* *puff* *wheeze*"

Broly lands next to his son and answers his question, "That was our family transformation, Legendary Super Saiyan."

Brutus's eyes widened when he heard the name. "L-Legendary Super Saiyan?... That's the first time I've heard about it.

"I kept it a secret because I wanted you to find out what it was on your own. I'm proud of you son." Broly feeds his son a senzu bean and hugs him. Brutus's blushes a bit since this is the first time he has been hugged by his father, this is the first time his father even praised him actually.

"T-Thanks dad," he responded hesitantly. Broly released his son and stared at him before he gave his son his new set of instructions, "I've been thinking about it for awhile now and today's training confirmed it. You're ready to be out in the world on your own now. Travel the world son...no, travel the universe, I want you to get stronger, strong enough that one day I'll fight you as my equal."

Brutus was a lot loss for words. He didn't know how to respond to his father's statement, all he could do was stare at him like a deer in headlights.

"I already talked to your mother about this," Broly added. "She packed your bags while we were training."

"B-but dad, I'm only 17. I can't move out just yet," cried Brutus. Instead of getting angry, Broly smirked and rubbed his son's head.

"You'll be fine," he said. "It's a scary thing at first but you'll get used to it. I was exiled from my home planet when I was a child and I had to learn how to survive on my own, that's how I got these scars. If I could do it when I was only a child then I know you definitely can, you're older and way more powerful than I was back then." He looked his son up and down and for the first time, he exposed his smile to his son. "You know you're the splitting image of me, from your hair, your eyes, even your scars that you've obtained from me during training over the years. The only difference between us is that you don't have a tan and you're shorter than me, but I've prattled on long enough. Now, let us go home and shower and engage in our last family meal together."

Brutus was astonished. He had no idea that his father was capable of harboring such feelings. His entire life he's only seen his father's frown and was yelled at daily during training so he could meet or exceed his father's expectations, but today he finally got to witness his father's soft side, a side that he's never shown to anyone, not even to his wife. Brutus stood up and dusted himself off and flew home with his father.

Brutus took his shower as soon as he got there and started thinking: What awaits him? Will he be able to meet his father's expectations? Will he even be able to survive on his own? All these questions began to give him anxiety. He tried to turn the shower off, but he used too much force due to his anxiety and he broke the valve and water started to spray everywhere. Brutus quickly exited the bathroom and used his ki to dry himself off. He put on some underwear and a pair of pants and headed down to the kitchen where his mom and dad had already started to eat without him.

"Hey! Don't eat everything before I get any!'" he yelled. He joined them in the feast and they had laughs, embarrassing conversations, fights over the remaining bits of food, everyone had a good time that night at the dinner table and they went to bed with smiles on their faces and their bellies stuffed. Brutus slept like a rock that night especially since it was his last night sleeping at home, in a comfortable bed.

The next day rolled around and it was time for Brutus to take his leave. His mother hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek and wished him farewell. His father, on the other hand, was making his usually grumpy facial expression. He wasn't expecting his father to say anything, but he did, in the saiyan way anyway. Broly charged at his son and thew a punch. Brutus dropped his bags and countered with a punch of his own. Their fist clashed creating a shockwave that obliterated all the windows, glass, fine, china, and everything else fragile within the house. They both smiled at each other and lowered their fist.

"I'll be waiting for your return runt," said Broly.

"Next time we meet you won't be calling me a runt," responded Brutus.

Broly laughed and wished the best of luck to his son and returned inside the house with his wife just to get yelled at.

Brutus picked up his bags and let his ki envelop his body and he took off flying at light speed. After flying for a couple of hours, Brutus decided to stop somewhere to eat, however, this decision would be the one that leads to his journey to another world...


	2. Chapter 2

Brutus had a taste for Chinese food so he landed in front of a Chinese restaurant so he could satisfy his hunger. He entered the restaurant and scoped the place out. He had only been to one once before so he didn't understand how they functioned. He went up to the serving area and started to savagely eat the food from there.

"Excuse me sir," said a waitress. "You can't just eat from the serving area."

Brutus paused and gave her a mean stare, something similar to the face his father would make if anyone disturbed him while he was eating. The woman looked scared and fled to the back and Brutus resumed eating. After eating all the food within the restaurant, Brutus started to exit the building when he was stopped by three security guards.

"Son, you can't just eat out the entire restaurant while disturbing civilians with your obnoxious eating, then expect to leave without paying," said the first guard. "I'm afraid that you're going to have to come with us. Please do so peacefully."

Brutus stared at the three for a few seconds before he responded. "I'm not going anywhere," he said.

The guards frowned and the second one spoke out, "Well if you're going to resist, then we're going to have to take you into custody." He took out a pair of hand cuffs and put them around Brutus's wrist. Brutus stared blankly at the cuffs before bringing them up to his face.

"What are you doing?" asked the first guard.

Brutus sniffed the cuffs, and then, unexpectedly, he bit into them, shattering them and freeing his wrist. The guards, and everyone else who witnessed this, dropped their jaws in surprise and in horror. Brutus chewed on the metal in his mouth, crushing it up before he spat it out. Brutus's light green aura arose and the ground started to tremble before his enormous power.

"That tasted horrible!" he shouted. He let out a battle cry and charged at the guards. The guards trembled in fear and cowered before the angry Brutus. Brutus raised his fist into the air and was going to shatter the guards with his immense strength, but suddenly, a hooded man wearing a black cloak and eating fried chicken grabbed Brutus's arm.

"Hey now, you just got free food basically and now you're about to beat up on people on who are only trying to do their jobs. That isn't very cash money of you," he said. "I think you deserve to know how it feels to be bullied." He gripped Brutus's arm harder and punched him in the stomach, making Brutus spit up blood and sending him crashing into the wall-mounted television and into the wall itself.

Brutus, infuriated, quickly flew out of the wall and at the hood man. He threw a punch with his right arm, but something wasn't right. Brutus focused on his arm and that's when he realized it, his right arm was torn off! The man had punched him so hard that his arm had come off!

"Surpriseeeee," said the hooded man, smirking devilishly and holding Brutus's missing arm. He wielded the amputated arm like a baseball bat and winded up and shouted, "Swing batter batter batter, swing!" He smacked the young saiyan across the face with his own arm, sending him flying once more, but across the city this time.

"And its a homeeeee run! The crowd goes wild and that's game folks!" shouted the hooded man. He snapped his fingers and two portals appeared, a small one and a large one. He tossed the arm into the small portal and teleports to the saiyan using the larger one.

Brutus had landed in a deserted town and laid on the ground, trembling and bleeding out. The man appeared next to Brutus and squatted down next to him.

Brutus grunted and told the hooded man, "I'll..I'll kill you..." in a weak, raspy tone. The man ignored him and started inspecting him. After several minutes, the man smiled and stood up.

"Today's your lucky day kid," he said. "You have an extraordinary amount of potential, so I'm going to save your life. However, there's a catch. I'm gonna use you. For what, you might ask...well you'll find out when you wake up. Come find me when you can, I'll explain everything then."

Brutus's consciousness faded due to the enormous amount of blood lost. He woke up hours later, but his surroundings were different. He was laying face first in the ground, and when he stood up, he noticed these changes. He was standing in front of a high school and there were several students conversing and entering the building. He looked down at himself and he saw that he was in strange clothing which happened to be the school's uniform for males.

He started to remember the events that occurred before he passed out and he growled. He felt someone brush against him on his right side and that's when he noticed the most important thing, his arm was back! He grabbed his arm and felt it just to make sure that it was real and that he wasn't dreaming. He pinched himself in the arm just to be sure and he yelped in pain. He wasn't dreaming, his arm was really back. He felt it some more and he noticed that it felt different somehow. He stopped feeling his arm and dusted his clothes off. He lifted up both arms to make sure that he didn't smell and surprisingly, he didn't.

"Wh-Where am I?" he asked himself out loud.

"You're at high school," said a girl. "Geez, do they just let idiots graduate now or what."

Brutus looked at the girl and she had yellow eyes, pink glasses, and brown hair worn in braided pigtails that came over her shoulder.

Brutus figured that this girl could give him some information about where he is, so he decided to converse with her. "Who are you?' he asked.

"Aika, Aika Kiryuu," she responded.

"Okay Aika, what the hell is a school?"

 **To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

The sunlight refracted off of Aika's glasses, creating a glare, and she stared blankly at the young saiyan. After a few seconds of awkward silence, the wind blew like it was a sign for them to break the silence. Aika pushed her glasses up to her face, clearing her glasses of the glare, and cleared her throat.

"Are you serious?" she asked, with a disappointed look on her face.

"Yes," Brutus replied.

She stared at him blankly once more before letting out a deep sigh.

"Wow. I've never heard of anyone not knowing what a school is. You must be a very special type of person if you don't know what school is."

Brutus narrowed his eyes towards her and looked intimidating. "Look, I just want to know what a school is. I didn't ask for your extra input girl."

Aika's face wrinkled up due to her wearing a frown and her scary look matched his.

"You'd better watch who you're talking to. It wouldn't be wise to make an enemy out of me." She turned her back towards him and proceeded to enter the school building.

Brutus was now outside, alone. He frowned and was going to fly off until he felt it, five power levels. Four of them seemed demonic while the last seemed tainted somehow. This peeked Brutus's interest enough for him to stick around, so he entered the school.

While walking down the hallway, he noticed that all of the female students were staring at him, some of which were even blushing.

'Why are they staring at me like that? Is there something on my face?' Brutus asked himself. He felt his face but there was nothing there except the scar on his left cheek. Some of the girls giggled at this, but Brutus paid it no attention and entered a random classroom, which actually happened to be his correct class. Once again, the girls stopped what they were doing and stared at him, blushing.

Two boys suddenly shot up out of their seats and they pointed at Brutus. One of them had a shaved head which made him look seemingly bald, and the other one actually had a set of hair and he wore glasses as well.

"Your kind isn't welcomed here!" shouted the boy with the shaved head.

"We don't need another Kiba situation on our hands!" exclaimed the boy with glasses.

Brutus looked at them, confused. Two girls, a pink-haired and a brown-haired told the two to shut up. The four of them started to argue until the teacher came in and settled everyone down.

Several hours passed and finally, the bell for dismissal rung. Brutus awoken from the nap that he was taking and left the classroom. While traversing the crowded hallway, a girl bumped into him.

"S-sorry," the girl said.

Brutus looked down at the girl and she had long, black hair, and violet eyes. He noticed that the tainted energy he sensed earlier was coming from her. She looked up at Brutus and they made eye contact. Almost immediately, she blushed and told him, "You're cute."

Brutus raised an eyebrow and questioned her, "Cute?"

"Yes, you're really attractive and tall and muscular. Women love that in a man," the girl said. "How tall are you exactly?"

Brutus thought for a moment since it's been awhile since the last time he checked his height, so he told her what he remembered.

"Six, eight."

She dropped her jaw and stuttered.

"S-s-six, eight?..."

"It's not that impressive really, my dad is way taller than me. He's like seven, three I think."

"W-wow. You come from a family of giants I see."

The girl rubbed her finger on Brutus's chest and asked him, "So Mr. Six, Eight, what's your name?"

"Brutus," he responded.

"Well I'm Yuuma. Would you care to go on a date with me?"

"A date?"

"Yeah, we can go to the movies, then afterwards, we could go ea-"

Brutus immediately knew what she was going to say and his eyes widen with excitement.

"I'll go on a date with you!"

Yuuma was blown back by his sudden outburst, but she recomposed herself and smiled.

"Great! I'll see you at seven tonight then."

She waved goodbye and headed home. Brutus walked out of the school and realized that he had no place to stay. Luckily, his mom gave him some money before he left so he was going to use that to rent a hotel room for the night.

While walking past the occult research building, he felt the demonic energy again, but this time it seemed above him. He looked up and saw a red headed girl peering out of a window.

The window was open and the wind blew, allowing her gorgeous, long red hair to flow in the wind. This also gave off the radiance of her princess-like beauty. Brutus couldn't help but stare at such a marvelous sight. The princess-like female looked down and noticed Brutus and smiled at him. Brutus felt something in his chest when she did this. Brutus decided to ignore this feeling and walked until he was off the school's premise.

His green aura arose, and he took off flying at hypersonic speeds. The shockwave destroyed several windows, fire hydrants, powerlines, and even gas pipes, but somehow nobody saw him, they were all distracted by the ensuing chaos he left behind. This commotion did not bother Brutus in the slightest, he was already in the air flying away from it all. Besides he had more important things to worry about like getting a hotel room, buying new clothes, going on that date, but most importantly, all he could think about was how much food he was going to eat while on the date.


	4. Chapter 4

It was ten minutes before 7:00 PM and Brutus was sitting at the edge of his bed, staring at a piece of paper that had a pentagram on it. He had received it earlier from some random girl while he was buying himself new clothes. He felt demonic energy emitting from the paper and he didn't know if he should hold on to it or if he should throw it away. He figured that the paper was useless and if anything came out of it then he was would be able to take care of the problem. He balled the paper up and shot it into the trash can.

He took a quick shower and headed over to his wardrobe to decide what he should wear. He decided to go with his traditional look: a light-green tracksuit, purple jeans, and white boots that had a green line going down the middle which connected with the soles of the boot. Instead of flying, he decided to walk to where he was supposed to meet up with his date.

Yuuma was there waiting for him and she was wearing a white blouse, a black skirt, and black heels. Every man that walked passed her couldn't keep their eyes off her for she was very attractive. However, in the eyes of Brutus, he couldn't care less about what she was wearing or how she looked, all he cared about was food. She saw Brutus approaching and ran up to him in excitement.

"Hello Brutus," she said. "You look, uh, you look nice."

She was a bit thrown off by the fact that he wore normal clothes to their date, but she did not care, she had her own agendas after all. Brutus didn't respond to her and he grabbed her by the wrist and began to walk off with her. Yuuma blushed at this and they went off on their date...which turned out to be the worst date ever.

At the movies, all Brutus did was sleep and he snored very loudly and he threatened all those who would dare try to awake him, when they were shopping, he didn't even pay attention to her, he kept staring off into the distance, constantly ignored her, and he only bought her one item which happened to be a bracelet. The worse part is when they went to a restaurant to eat.

Brutus ordered so much food and he ate it all obnoxiously and very swiftly. He belched so hard that it shook the restaurant. It was late now and he was walking his date home.

"Hey Brutus," Yuuma said suddenly, "let's take a shortcut through the park."

Brutus cut through the park with her and Yumma stopped walking and tugged on his tracksuit to get his attention.

"What is it girl?" he asked.

"You know...tonight was ass. You were a horrible date," she said. "But it doesn't matter because you're about to die!" Her clothes changed into an outfit that was very revealing and black wings sprouted out of her back.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked Brutus.

"You are the holder of the boosted gear."

"The what?"

Yuuma summoned a spear of tainted holy energy and aimed it at Brutus.

"You are a threat to us fallen angels so you must be eliminated. I would said sorry, but after our "date" I hope that you rot in Hell."

She threw the spear at Brutus just for it to shatter upon impact when it hit his body.

"W-What the?"

Brutus became angry and his green aura rised up from his body.

"You tried to hurt me, allow me to return the favor."

He shouted and his aura expanded with enough force that sent Yumma flying away and it destroyed the park.

"Wh-What the hell is he?!" Yumma shouted. She was terrified and started to retreat.

Brutus flew after her and grabbed the back of her head. His hands where so big that they enveloped the entire back of her head.

"Let's go for a walk!" Brutus yelled.

He flew close to a building and slammed Yuuma's face into, he then proceeded to drag her face across the side of the building. He laughed manically while Yuuma screamed in agony. He threw her into the building and conjured a ki blast into his hand. He threw it at her and the blast exploded, destroying the building and sending Yuuma soaring through the air. She crashed down into an alleyway and she could barely move her body.

"D-damn it...I need call for reinforcements...," Yuuma barely managed to mutter.

Before she could call for reinforcements, Brutus landed in front of her and picked her up by the throat. He began to squeeze the life out of her with a menacing look on his face.

"P-please...spare me...," she pleaded.

"You attempted to kill me. That is something that can not be forgiven," said Brutus.

He tighted his grip around her neck and Yuuma started to lose consciousness.

"I'll...I'll do anything you want...I'll leave you alone...just please let me live...," Yuuma pleaded once more.

Brutus realized that he could use her to learn about this world he's in.

"You better be lucky my mother taught me what mercy is," he said as he released her from his clutches.

Yuuma fell down to the ground, gasping for air.

"You better come to school tomorrow," he demanded. "I'll question you then."

Yuuma nodded and flew back to her base when she got her breath back. Brutus flew to his hotel room and entered through the window. He took off his tracksuit and threw it on the floor. He plopped down in his bed with his legs dangling and he put his arms behind his head. He closed his eyes and started thinking about that red-haired girl that he saw early.

"What was that feeling in my chest? Just who is she?"

He constantly asked himself questions, out loud, pretaining to the girl he saw.

"Damn it. For some reason I really want to see her."

As soon as he said that, the paper he threw in the garage can began to unravel itself and it floated in the air. Brutus sat up and stared at the floating paper. A red magic circle appeared in the middle of his room and suddenly, the same red haired girl from earlier appeared in his room.

She flipped her hair back with her hand, which mesmerized Brutus, and she looked at him and smiled. Brutus stood up and couldn't stop gazing at her beauty. The girl walked up to him and looked him up and down. She placed her hand on his chest and blushed and she gazed into his eyes. Brutus was enchanted by her and subconsciously, he placed his hands on her waist. After seconds, of gazing at one another, she finally spoke to him.

"You called for me?"


	5. Chapter 5

Note: Hey guys, I wanna say thanks for the support and motivation you all have been giving me through liking and bookmarking this story. I honestly didn't think that anyone would like this but you all have proved me wrong. This chapter is a bit wordy so I may or may not break it into two parts. That's all I had to say really so I hope you all continue to enjoy this story

That strange feeling from before returned to the young saiyan's chest. Up close and personal with the girl this time, his cheeks became flushed, his breathing became slightly heavier, and he started to shake. He tried to speak but no words would come out, so he nodded in response to her question.

The girl smiled and spoke once more, "You're even cuter when you're flustered. My name is Rias, Rias Gremory. For what reason have you called for me?"

"I-I wanted to see you," stammered Brutus.

Rias giggled and pulled away from him.

"You know I never caught your name."

"It's Brutus."

"Well Brutus, this is the first time I've been called in for such a reason. I sense a very immense power emitting from you. How would you like to live for me?"

"What do you mean, live for you?" asked Brutus, while raising an eyebrow.

"I reincarnate you as a devil and you become my servant and work for me," responded Rias.

Brutus paused and thought to himself for a moment before he gave his answer to her.

"I will not be enslaved by anyone, even if it's you."

"I'm not exactly enslaving you. I guess I should explain this in more detail.

Rias snapped her fingers and a chest board appeared along with chess pieces.

"Are you familiar with chess?"

"I've heard of it but I've never played it."

"Well we devils refer to these as Evil Pieces. We use these to reincarnate humans into devils in order to restore our diminishing ranks."

"What happened to cause a shortage of you devils?"

Rias sat down on his bed and crossed her legs.

"Centuries ago, there was a three way war between the angels, the fallen angels, and the devils. For us devils, we had the 72 pillars which were the 72 devil families. One day, the war was interrupted by two dragons fighting one another, the welsh dragon and the vanishing dragon. We tried to press on with the war but the dragons would always interfere their fighting, so a temporary truce was made between the three factions and they took down the dragons. At the end of the war, 39 pillars had gone extinct and only 3 major pillars remained: the Sitri family, the Phoenix family, and finally, the Gremory family."

"So you're the leader of the Gremory family?"

"No, that would be my brother. I am the heir to the Gremory family."

"Ok, I think I understand. Now back to the evil pieces."

"Right. There are 15 pieces total, one king, one queen, two rooks, two bishops, two knights, and eight pawns. Each piece has their own worth and their own unique abilities. Queens are worth nine pawns and they act as second-in-command. Rooks are worth five pawns and they have superhuman strength and defense, however, they aren't that fast so they can easily be beaten by knights. Bishops are worth three pawns and they gain an enhancement to their magical capabilities. Knights are also worth three pawn pieces and they have high speed and mobility, but they have low defense. Finally, there are the pawns. The pawn piece might sound weak at first, but they aren't to be underestimated. They have the ability to promote to rook, knight, bishop, or queen as long as they're in enemy territory or if they have permission from their king. There are also special pieces such as mutation pieces and unused pieces, but we'll save that for another day. There are some circumstances where the king can't reincarnate a being such as gods or if the person being reincarnated is stronger than the king themselves."

Brutus sighed and laid down in his bed.

"If you can feel my power then you shouldn't have even wasted your breath telling me all that. Even if I did agree to become part of your peerage, you're too weak to reincarnate me."

Rias froze at this statement. He was right. She indeed could feel his suppressed power, she knew that she couldn't reincarnate him, but she didn't want to face the truth. That's why she came up with a plan B.

"You're right. I may not be able to officially make you a part of my peerage, but you can still be an unofficial member. I know you'll be a good addition to my peerage," she said.

Brutus frowned up and asked, somewhat aggressively, "Do you want me to join because you want me as a member, or do you want me to join because of my power."

Rias immediately responded, "Though your power is immense and that definitely makes you a valuable asset to my team, I don't care about that. I treat everyone within my peerage as if they were my own family, and at this point they are family. I want you to join because I want you to be a part of my family too."

Brutus inhaled deeply and closed his eyes. He laid his head on his pillow and pulled the cover on top of him.

"Sounds tempting. I'll think about it. I'll come to your club room if I decide to join," he told her.

Rias smiled and got off of his bed.

"I'll be looking forward to you dropping in tomorrow. Good night Brutus," said Rias, as she waved goodbye.

A magic crest appeared beneath her, and in an instant, she was gone. The feeling in his chest grew once she left and she was all he could think about. Brutus became frustrated because he didn't know what this feeling was or how to deal with it. He decided for now that he'll sleep it off and that's exactly what he did.

The next day rolled around and Brutus was up early so he could get his daily training in. Once he was finished, he decided to walk to school, without showering and without putting on his school clothes. Halfway to the school, he bumped into some girl which caused her to fall down and drop a book she was holding. He looked down and saw that she was wearing a blue nun outfit and that she had blonde hair and green eyes.

"Watch where you're going, runt," Brutus said, aggressively.

"S-s-sorry mister," stammered the girl, as she picked up her book which turned out to be the Bible.

The girl looked up at Brutus and noticed that he had injuries all over his body as a result from his training.

"You're hurt, I can heal you."

"It's fine, don't worry about it," Brutus responded, but the girl paid no attention to his wishes and healed him anyway.

Brutus looked amazed and was shocked that anyone could wield such healing prowess.

"What's your name, girl?"

The girl took off her hood and answered his question, "My name is Asia Argento."


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm Brutus," he repiled.

"I'm curious, how did you heal me so quickly?"

"It's called Twilight Healing," responded Asia. "It's a blessing from God but the church doesn't think so...not anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"Well back when my ability was discovered, they said that I was a savior and I was praised, but one day an injured person wandered into church and I healed them. Turned out that person was a devil and I was outcasted from the church."

"Sounds rough."

"It is but the Lord gives me strength to endure."

"Right," Brutus says, looking away from Asia.

"Well I've been appointed to a new church and it happens to be in this town, could you take me there, please?"

Brutus looked back at the girl and was going to tell her no because he didn't know his way around either, but she had an innocent smile on her face. Brutus didn't want to hurt her feelings so he reluctantly agreed to take her to the church.

"Thank you!" Asia shouted excitedly, hugging Brutus tightly.

Brutus pried her off and escorted her to the church. She thanked him again and they both went their separate ways. Brutus headed to school and he had a decision to make: should he go meet up with Yuuma or should he go by Rias's room? He never really gave a specific meeting time so he decided to stop by Rias's room.

Upon entering the room, he noticed a small, white-haired girl sitting on a couch.

He walked up to her and asked, "Is Rias here?"

The girl stared at Brutus and didn't respond. Brutus stared at her in return and they were locked into an epic staring contest. Minutes passed, minutes turned into hours, hours turned into days, weeks, months, years, decades, centuries, millennia. The sheer intensity of their contest shook the planet and the fabric of space and time itself started to erode. Eventually, the two turned into skeletons and even after death, they still continued their contest. Not even death could withstand such power and he breathed life into them once more, so they could stare at one another for eternity.

All jokes aside, their intestive staring was interrupted by a voluptuous woman with extremely long black hair and violet eyes.

"Rias is still in the shower," she said.

Brutus looked over at her and looked her up and down.

"I'm assuming you two are part of her group."

"Indeed. I'm Akeno, Rias's queen, and that's Koneko, Rias's rook. Our knight isn't present at the moment, but you'll probably see him within the school."

"I thought this was supposed to be a club room, not an office."

Akeno chuckled at his joke and from the back room, Rias appeared and she had a towel covering her body.

"Brutus!" Rias exclaimed as she tackled him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You came!"

Brutus caught her and felt uneasy. He put her down and sat on the couch across from Koneko.

"Everyone, this is Brutus, and starting today he's our newest member."

"I don't sense any demonic energy coming from him," piped Koneko.

"Welllllll, about that..." Rias said lowly while rubbing the back of her head. "He's too strong for me to reincarnate."

"Nani?!" shouted both Akeno and Koneko. "How is that possible?!"

While Rias tried to settle them down, Brutus started thinking to himself.

'What if I lower my power level as low as possible, she might be able to reincarnate me then.'

Brutus gave it more thought and finally, he stood up and got everyone's attention.

"I still don't like the idea of being a servant, but I'll give it a chance. I was thinking if I lower my power as low as possible then you might be able to reincarnate me."

Rias became excited and summoned eight pawn pieces. Brutus lowered his power and a red crest appeared underneath him. Rias started chanting her incantation and the pawn pieces started to enter Brutus.

"Hey, it's working," said Brutus.

Suddenly, the crest became green and unstable and the pawn pieces withdrew from Brutus's body. They sizzled with green electricity before they, and the crest, exploded, leveling the club building.Sirens wailed in the distance and a crowd of students were staring at the rubble and flames that was once the occult research club building.

Out of the flames, came Brutus carrying an unconscious Rias, Akeno, and Koneko. He went to the body of students and laid the three girls on the ground. A boy with blonde hair came rushing over to check on the three.

"How did this happen...did you do this?" asked the boy.

Brutus said nothing and walked into the school building. He headed to the roof where Yuuma was waiting for him.

"Looks like you're late again, just how you were late for our date," she said.

"Can it. You're going to answer my questions and that's all," Brutus said in a demanding tone. "First off, who are you?"

"My real name is Raynare and I'm a fallen angel."

"You said something about me having a sacred gear. Explain what that is."

"Sacred gears are abilities bestowed upon humans by God himself. It is suspected that you have a Longinus, which is strong enough to gods. Even more so, rumor has it that you have the boosted gear."

"Boosted what?"

"Long ago two dragons were at conflict with one another: the welsh dragon and the vanishing dragon. They interrupted the three way war between the angels, devils, and fallen angels, so the three factions decided to make a temporary truce in order to deal with the dragons. The dragons were slain, however, their souls were sealed within sacred gears. Whenever the host of the boosted gear dies, part of their consciousness gets absorbed into the gear before it transfers to the next host. The boosted gear also resides within your arm."

Brutus looked at his right arm and squeezed it.

"Maybe that's why my arm has been feeling weird ever since I got it back. Ok, girl, how do I activate it?"

"I don't know and don't address me as girl."

"I'll address you as whatever I want, girl."

"Tch. Are we done now, I have things to do."

"You've proven useful so I think I'll keep you around."

"Excuse me? Do you expect me to bow my head to you?"

She summons a spear of corrupted light and aims it at Brutus.

"I'll drop dead before I do that!"

Brutus narrowed his eyes at her and started walking towards her.

"Didn't we already go down this path? You throw that at me and I'll choke you then snap your neck like a toothpick and trust me, I'll enjoy every second of watching you suffer."

He was in Raynare's face now and she was shaking in absolute fear. Her knees grew weak and she collapsed to the ground. He lifted her by her hair and stared directly into her eyes, she felt like that he was staring directly into her soul.

"I'm gonna say this one more time. I'm keeping you around since you've proved to be useful to me. Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-yes..."

"Hmmmm, call me Master Brutus or sir from now on too."

"Wh-what?! You're out of your fucking mind if you think I'm going to-"

Brutus put his other hand to her stomach and generated a ki blast.

"...I-I understand M-Master Brutus..." Raynare stammered.

The ki blast dissipated and Brutus released her.

"I'm running low on funds and I need a place to stay. Either get an apartment room or get us a house. You'll be my personal chef. Contact me once you acquire that."

"Y-Yes sir."

Raynare's wings sprouted out and she flew off to secure a house.

Brutus sighed and flew off to continue his training. It became late and Raynare texted him the address of their new home. He started to fly home when he suddenly felt an immense power behind him. Brutus stopped flying and turned around to see what was behind him. His eyes widened and his power rose exponentially.

"You!!" he shouted.

He rushed at the figure before he got sent flying into the ground.

"Hey Brutus, you miss me?" the figure asked, landing next to Brutus.

Brutus looked up and growled at the figure for it was none other than the man that ripped off his arm.


	7. Chapter 7

"I told you to try and find me when you arrived here, not try and get pussy, I swear you teenagers are so damn hormonal," the cloaked man said.

"Look I know it may not seem like it but trust me, I'm trying to help you out."

Brutus shot out of the ground and tried to grab the man by the face, but the man caught his wrist and sucker punched Brutus in the face, leaving him dazed.

"Listen kid, I don't want to do this but if you keep pushing it then I won't have a choice."

Brutus recovered from his dazed state and flew up into the air and started to charge a ki blast within his mouth.

"Fucking Chrysler, why are you so damn stubborn," the man said, annoyed.

He instantly appeared in front of Brutus and punched him in the stomach. The impact was strong enough to disrupt Brutus's concentration, which made the ki blast explode in his mouth, knocking him unconscious.

The man grabbed the unconscious Brutus by the face and started reciting an incantation. Once completed, a surge of black energy surged throughout Brutus's body, temporarily sealing his powers.

"That should last about an hour or so. Hopefully she gets here in time. I don't want this to be for naught," the man said.

He stabbed Brutus in the chest using his hand and his arm came out through the other side of Brutus's body. He withdrew his arm and kicked Brutus into the ground.

Brutus crashed into the ground, laying in a pool of his blood, and some time later, he heard a gruff voice within his conscious.

"Hey, partner, can you hear me?" the voice asked.

Brutus felt a warmth emitting from behind him and there was light. He turned around and witnessed a red dragon surrounded by flames.

"You must be that welsh dragon," Brutus said calmly.

"Indeed I am. My name is Ddraig and you are my new host. Most people would freak out after seeing a dragon living within them."

"I am not most people."

"That I can tell. I've never had a partner that wasn't from this world. This should be interesting."

"So tell me Ddraig, how do I activate your power?"

"Well-"

The dragon's voice was interrupted by the sound of feminine snoring.

"It appears that you're waking up. You'll figure out how to access my power on you own."

Brutus awoken from his slumber and he noticed that he felt different, more powerful, like he had an enhancement. He pulled the covers off of himself and saw that he was naked.

"What the?"

He moved his hand to place it on the bed, but instead, his hand felt a different sensation, something way softer than the bed, it was squishy too.

Brutus turned to see what he was grabbing and lo and behold, Rias was sleeping in his bed, naked, and he was grabbing her breast.

"What is this?" he said to himself while he gently squeezed her breast.

Rias let out a light moan and Brutus grabbed her other breast and began to fondle her.

"This feels amazing. This sensation is so soft and my hands are sinking in."

Rias moaned louder and started rubbing her legs together. She slowly began to awaken from her slumber. She opened her eyes and saw the saiyan playing with her chest like they were toys.

"W-What are you doing Brutus?" she asked him in a low tone.

"I'm playing with your chest balls," he responded.

"Chest balls? These are called boobs."

"When I was a kid my father said they were called chest balls."

"Well your father was probably just trying to protect your innocence," Rias said while removing his hands.

"What the hell happened anyway? Why are we naked and in bed together?" Brutus asked.

"Well I found you bleeding out somewhere in the city, so I brought you to my club room so I could heal you."

"Damn...that son of a bitch got me again. Why did you get naked though?"

"Long story short, let's just say I have this thing called Naked Body Healing."

Brutus looked at his chest and clenched his fist, his aura started to ooze without his notice.

"I'm gonna get stronger and kill him...I swear it!"

Brutus's aura grew which caused the ground to shake, and suddenly, devil wings grew out of his back. He immediately noticed the wings.

"What the hell?"

"Oh yeah, I managed to reincarnate you into a devil," said Rias.

"What?!" shouted Brutus.

"Hey, relax. When I found you it was like your power was completely gone so that's how I was able to reincarnate you."

Rias wrapped her arms around his neck and her breasts pressed against his back.

"Now you belong to me, hehe."

Brutus went silent as he realized that he had lost his freedom. He was now tied down to someone like he was as slave.

"Hey now, don't look like that," Rias said, caressing Brutus's face, "remember what I told you, I'll treat you like you're my part of my family."

Brutus looked her in her eyes which caused Rias to smile. He felt at ease and that strange feeling returned to his chest once more, but this time, it was heavy.

"Rias..." Brutus muttered.

Quickly, he pried her off of his back and pinned her down to the bed. He looked her up and down, gazing at her beautiful, voluptuous, naked body. Rias blushed and looked away from him.

"Don't stare...it's embarrassing..." she said nervously.

Brutus leaned down and began to nibble on her neck. He fondled her breasts once more, and this time he pinched her nipple. Rias moaned in pleasure as Brutus toyed with her body. Brutus released her right breast and began to inch his hand down to Rias's crotch.

Rias noticed his movement and pushed him away gently.

"We can't go that far..." she whimpered, still feeling pleasured.

"Why can't we?..." Brutus asked.

"We just met the other day...we can't be doing things like this..."

"Right...sorry..."

Brutus dragged himself out of bed and began to dress himself, and that's when Rias got a glimpse...a glimpse of what he was packing in his pants. Her face instantly became flushed and she couldn't help but stare.

'...Holy shit,' she thought to herself as she felt her womanhood, 'that monster would shatter me...'

Brutus finished putting on his clothes and exited the club room without looking back at Rias.

"I need to clear my mind," he said to himself.

Instead of training like he usually would, he decided to head to the church that he dropped Asia off at. Upon arrival, he felt something sinister within the church. He rushed inside just to find a naked, strung up Asia, Raynare, and a tall guy wearing a hat.


	8. Chapter 8

"Raynare, what the hell are you doing?" asked Brutus.

Raynare ignored him and began to strip naked.

"Don't make me ask you again, girl," Brutus said, slightly annoyed.

Raynare put on a white, silky robe to cover her body.

"Shut up this instance," she demanded. "I refuse to let you or anyone else rule over me. Once I have that girl's power I'll be invincible, I'll rule the world, and I'll kill all who oppose me, starting with you! Dohnaseek, handle him."

The man in the hat summoned a spear of corrupted light and headed towards Brutus.

"It seems that you've forgotten how powerful I am compared to you," said Brutus. "Let me remind you."

Brutus bent his arms outward and without any warning, his aura awoken, breaking the ground and blowing off the roof of the church. The ground continued to break causing the church to collapse and fall into the earth.

Raynare and her associate quickly sprouted their wings and flew into the air to escape the destruction of the church.

"Damn-it, we forgot the girl! She's probably dead now; my plans are ruined!" Raynare shouted in anger.

When the smoke cleared, an unconscious Asia was being carried by Brutus. She slowly awoken and felt herself in his strong arms. She looked up at him and saw a knight in shining armor.

"T-thank you," she said, blushing.

Brutus floated over to the sidewalk and sat her down. He floated over to the fallen angel duo and his aura shot out from his body once more.

"Damn-it, damn-it, damn-it, damn-it!" exclaimed Raynare. "Why does everything I do have to go to shit?! Where the hell is Freed anyway, he was supposed to be here!"

Raynare rambled on, complaining, until a ki blast was fired her way. The blast shot past her cheek and landed in the distance, causing a medium-sized explosion.

"Now that I have your attention you're going to listen to me," Brutus demanded. "I'll give you two choices: the first being that the both of you leave. Since you didn't do anything yet I'm willing to over look this. The second choice is the both of you being stupid enough to resist me. If you wish to go down that route then I'll crush both of your heads like a soda can. The ball is in your court."

"We're not scared of you," said the man in that hat. "Let's kill this fool and take that girl's power."

Raynare was frozen in fear for she remembered the treatment and pain she received when she challenged Brutus.

"Dohnaseek...just forget it...we can't beat him..." she said with her voice trembling.

She slowly flew over to the glowing saiyan with her head hanging low.

"I'm sorry...master..."

Brutus looked at her and told her, "Looks like you actually have common sense after all. Take the girl and go home. I expect a good meal when I return."

Raynare nodded and did as Brutus said.

"Tch, looks like we have a traitor," said Dohnaseek as he aimed her spear at her. "Traitors aren't tolerated, and besides, I could use some good target practice."

He hurled his spear at the retreating Raynare just for Brutus to grab the spear and crush it with his hand.

"What the?!"

Brutus let out a battle cry and charged the foolish fallen angel. He struck him in the side of his head hard enough for a hole to form. Blood and brain matter came spewing out of the fallen angel's head as he plummeted to the ground.

"Damn, I didn't mean to kill him in one hit," said Brutus.

Brutus wiped the blood of his hand and flew to his new residence. Upon entering, he could smell the aroma of food coming from the kitchen. He started to drool from the mouth and he rushed to the kitchen at lightning speed and sat in a chair.

Raynare was cooking and she had no clothes on except for an apron saying, "kiss the cook." Brutus's sudden entrance startled her, causing her to lose her balance and fall.

"Can you give me a warning next time you decide to Usian Bolt your way to the kitchen," said Raynare as she stood up.

"Usian Bolt?" asked Brutus.

"Don't worry about it dimwit."

Brutus noticed her nudity and began to examine her. His body began to react in a manly way and he stood up and made his way to Raynare. His shadow casted over her and she turned around and looked up at him.

"Now what?" she asked.

"Why are you naked?" Brutus asked in response.

"Well I have to buy new clothes since you're forcing me to stay here now and this apron was the only thing I had on me."

"How much longer until the food's ready?"

"Stop being impatient and give me a couple of more minutes."

Brutus looked at the sizzling food and noticed that the amount was severely inadequate. What she was cooking was more of a snack than a meal.

"That tiny amount isn't going to cut it," he told her. "I'm a Saiyan, not a human. I require massive amounts of amounts of food.

"The heck is a Saiyan?" Raynare asked.

Brutus ignored her question and continued to speak, "A normal amount of food for us would be considered a feast for you humans. I thought you picked up on that when we ate together on our date."

"Yeah, I remember that, it was terrible. You're going to have to eat this for now because we don't have that much food and I don't have any money to go for clothes and to buy that much food."

Brutus snarled and returned to his seat. Minutes later, the food was ready and Raynare handed him his plate.

'Fool, he doesn't know that I've poisoned his food,' Raynare thought to herself. 'As soon as he takes a bite he'll be dead!'

Suddenly, a loud belch echoed throughout the room. Brutus had finished his food and was craving for more.

"That was good, but it had a weird taste to it. I want seconds," he told Raynare."

Raynare was shocked that he wasn't dead, but she managed to wear a straight face.

"S-sure thing master," she said, taking his plate and taking it to the sink."

As she started to prepare a second poisonous dish, the poison within Brutus's body started to kick in. However, it wasn't the effect that she desired.

His cheeks became flushed and his vision became blurry and his sense of balance had been thrown off.

Instead of killing him, the poison had drunken him.


End file.
